Capture The flag One-Shot
by Mariepc
Summary: *based on some pictures I saw, so the credit goes to them* He was just supposed to follow Annabeth's plan, but as always, he opening was too good. Gods why did he have to pull a Percy? (First story! ;3)


Reyna and Nico were escaping, again. The foggy forest around them giving a more menacing atmosphere than the one already at hand. They could hear their pursuers who were still far behind them but were gaining on them fast, and they were starting to tire. He really should have payed more attention to Annabeth´s plan, but the opening was just too tempting, so he took it dragging Reyna with him. Sure they made it to their objective but now they were getting chased. He felt like he pulled a Percy, just randomly charging into battle with no plan at all. Since when did a simple game of capture the flag get so intense?

"Reyna, let´s try and get rid of them there" he said gesturing to an even denser part of the forest one hand gripping the blue flag.

"But that side is farther form the border"

"Do we have a choice? If we don´t lose them now we are going to get captured and the red team will lose" an unsaid **_"and Will is gonna win"_** was added to that sentence, he just wouldn´t admit it.

She quickly agreed and they headed into a denser part of the forest.

A few minutes later after a lot of weaving through the trees the stopped hearing their pursuers foot steps behind them, they came to a stop just enough to rest a bit.

"Lost them" Reyna announced

"Of course we did" he said, sounding slightly proud of himself "now all we have to do is find a tree with a shadow big enough for me to shadow travel us back across the creek to home territory"

"Why don´t we just one of these trees?" She said gesturing to the trees surrounding them.

"They are too small, I could use them if I were to do it alone but I need a big shadow to take us both"

"How about that one?" she said pointing at a huge pine tree roughly 100 meters away from them. Nico smiled to himself looking at the tree.

"Perfect"

And they were off, victory at the tip of their demigodly fingers. Not noticing the figure hiding in the trees just a few meters away from them.

"I expected it from you Nico, but Shadow travel, really Reyna?" swirls of light growing from his hands the demigod pointed them at the running teens with a smirk on his face.

"Get 'em Will!" someone from behind shouted.

Nico and Reyna, barely noticing the burst of light that came from their left vaporizing all of the shadows, headed straight to the tree running with all of their strength. But just as Nico was about to enter the world of the shadows he found himself colliding with the tree face first, gripping tightly the flag in his hand. Reyna, managing to stop herself before suffering Nico's fate, turned towards their attackers

"It's Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Will Solace! Hand me the flag!" she shouted pointing at the said teens, then looking at Nico.

"So that's how he wants to play, huh?" he said, hair covering his ayes and a trail of blood flowing from his nose. Turning to look at Reyna and handing her the flag he said

"Run to the border, don't stop, I'll distract them" She nodded and sprinted away as he summoned skeletons to fight against Cecil and Lou Ellen while he took of running in Reyna's direction with his actual target right behind him. He runned until he saw the creek, (having caught up to Reyna not long ago) and stopped abruptly causing his pursuer to stop too.

"Nice try Solace" he said the fog giving him an eerie look

"But" he turned slightly to look at him

"Maybe next time" But Will just ignored him for a more important fact

"Where's your armor spooks? I told y-" Nico cut him off as he headed back to home territory

"Sorry solace, gotta run" Will looked at him with a flushed as he crossed the creak and Reyna shouted

"Victory for the red team!"

Nico looked back at Will with a smug expression and that was when he realized _**"I got tricked!"**_

Will glared fiercely at Nico with a small trace of a blush on his cheeks, while Nico merely chuckled back at his frustration.

 _ **"Oh it's so on Di Angelo"**_


End file.
